Topaz Heartz continued
by Edward Mason
Summary: This is the same Topaz Heartz made by Gaurdian Angel. I, Edward Mason, was asked to finish it. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome. Thank you.


A/N: Here is chapter four of Topaz Heartz. Thanks for the reviews! I am Edward Mason. I have taken over the job of writing this fanfic. If you have any questions or suggestions please review or e-mail me to let me know. You can get my e-mail address from my profile. Thank you.

Edward A. Mason

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Topaz Heartz

Chapter Four: Visions and Truths From Our Hearts

Edward started driving for about ten minutes and I had just had enough.

"Edward you drive to slow!" I complained, fuming in my seat next to him.

"What? We are going 113 mph!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" he smiled probably thinking that I thought we were going to fast. He was wrong. "I use to go faster than that when I was _human_!" his smile dropped. Ha! I was right!

"Pull over." I commanded.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I said pull over." I said innocently.

"No." he said bluntly. Here comes the seducing…

"Pleeeeease?" I stretched the word out making me sound like a begging 3 year old. Then I realized that I am a vampire. Maybe I could dazzle him like when Carlisle said that I seduce humans. Maybe it will work on Edward. I leaned over to Edward so that my lips were close to his ear, "Please Edward? I promise that you will enjoy it." I whispered seductively in his ear. I could feel my cheeks start toheat up and knew that I was blushing.

"I…I…ok…you can drive…" Edward stuttered and I giggled as I unbuckled and sat back in my seat as he pulled over. I can't believe that I made Edward Cullen stutter. I guess dazzling works on vampires to.

Edward and I switched palces in the car. He actually got out of it but I just lifted myself up over the middle. He looked at me shocked and I couldn't help, but blush while Alice giggled from the back. I looked over at Edward and saw him put on his seat belt after getting in.

"Why are you putting on your seatbelt?" I asked him in confusion.

"Because you are going to be the death of me…" he said with fear in his eyes. I laughed and so did Jasper and Alice.

I smiled at him and I saw him relax a little. He smiled back at me and I hit the gas before anyone could say anything. I hit 210mph before we fully made it on the road.

"You see Edward? _This _is how you drive!" Edward's face was so funny! He looked thrilled yet terrified all at the same time.

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered and I felt a wave of calm spred over me but that just made me go faster.

_Thanks Jasper. I needed that._

I thought to him and I turned around and saw him slap his hand to his forehead. I started laughing until I hear Edward yell, "Keep your eyes on the road!" this just mad me laugh harder until I caught sight of his pleading eyes. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road.

"Um…where are we going first?" I asked when I realized that I didn't know where I was driving to.

"We are going to get your car first." Edward answered in a breathless voice.

"Sounds good."

"Do you know what car you want?" Alice asked.

"Don't laugh, but I have always had a thing for Volvos." I answered truthfully. I looked over at Edward and saw that he had a smile so big that I thought it would stretch his gorgeous face. Wait…gorgeous? I shook off that last thought and continued to wonder why he was smiling so much. Alice started giggling and Jasper was shaking his head disaprovingly.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed with them.

"Edward has a Volvo. It's his favorite." Alice explained in giggles and I blushed red.

"Really?" I asked excited, "Why didn't you tell me?" I accused.

"I didn't know that you were a speed demon," Alice said in her defense which made me blush…again, "So what color do you want it?" she asked and I saw Edward perk up in interest. Why would he be interested in this?

"How about a sapphire blue?" I suggested. Everyone use to tell me how blue was my color but I never believed it.

"Sounds perfect!" Alice was why to happy for her own good. No wonder Jasper was her mate… About two minutes later we were at the dealership. It was then that I realized that I didn't have my license or any of the right paper work to actually get a car.

"Um…guys? I don't have any of the right information to get a car right now." I said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward is going to use his paper work and put it under your name so this way it will be easier, and we don't have to wait as long." Alice said in a calm voice. I am going to be very close to Alice, she is a very nice person, and I see myself getting along with her perfectly.

Edward and Jasper went inside to get everything taken care of, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you ok with me being your sister?" I asked playing with the hem of my shirt. What happened next shocked me and I stiffened. Alice had wrapped her arms around me in a hug. This shocked me because I wasn't sure if she liked me or not to be honest. I relaxed and hugged her back. As she backed away she said, "Bella, I knew that you would be a member of the family one day. I saw it," when she said this I felt my eyes go wide in shock, "You are and always will be my sister. We love you and hope that you will love us back."

I could feel so much love and emotion go through me at that moment that I felt as if I were going to cry.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she looked in my eyes.

"What?" I asked confused. What was wrong?

"You eyes! They changed color! Now they are blue!" she exclaimed.

"Cool!" I exclaimed and Alice looked at me like I was crazy. Then all of a sudden she started laughing, and I did to.

Then all of a sudden Alice went stiff and I had to set her down in the car to keep her from falling on her face. I decided to read her mind to see the vision also.

(A/N: Visions will be in 3rd person POV)

_Bella had a dizzy and giddy expression across her facial __features,__ and her words were slurred. She was completely drunk._

_"Edward you need to get Bella out of her before she does something bad." Rosalie said with concern coating her voice._

_Edward nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist to steady her. Bella had a big goofy grin across her face._

_"You know what Edward?" Bella asked when they reached a blue Volvo__ in a parking lot._

_"And what is that Bella?" Edward asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he saw Bella try to get her tongue to touch her nose._

_"I'm not as innocent as you think…I'm not even Charlie's daughter!" she exclaimed wide eyed and you could see a faint blush on her cheeks. _

_"Do you care to explain Bella?" Edward asked __with shock and curiosity._

_"Renee was cheating on Charlie…" she started with pained eyes and then looked at me and continued, "When I was born Renee told Charlie that I was his. Then Jacob came long. __We became best friends, but I always knew he wanted more. Then one day Jacob told me that he loved me, but I would only love him as a brother. He was really angry about that and he…he…rapped __me__." And that's when Bella broke down in sobs on the pavement in the parking lot next to the Volvo._

_Edward kneeled next to Bella and lifted her into his lap as he sat down on the pavement with her._

_When she calmed down she said, __" __I__ found out that I was Billy Blacks daughter whe__n Renee finally left Charlie. I did tell Renee about Jacob, but she said that there was nothing she could do. She didn't even seem sad! She didn't even care that my brother rapped me!" and at this Edward growled and Bella broke down sobbing again. _

_"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Bella?" Edward asked as she calmed down. _

_"Because I didn't want you to hate me.__ I didn't want you to know that I was unclean and dirty. I know that you would never like anyone like that. Edward…I…I…"_

I could see my vision go back to normal, but my body was getting weak also. Everything was getting dizzy and I could feel myself start to black out. My last thought before I hit the pavement was,

_I am sorry, Edward._

A/N: Thank you for reading. I would appreciate if everyone would write a review, but you don't have to. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!

Edward Mason


End file.
